Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio
Vinicius And Tom: Adventures In Rio (simply known as V&T:AIR) is an Brazilian-American animated television series for Cartoon Network. The series revolves around the Rio 2016 Mascots, Vinicius And Tom And Their Adventures In Rio De Janeiro. Vinicius And Tom: Adventures In Rio is based by the Cartoon Network Short "Vinicius And Tom: Fun For Nature". It has 10 seasons. Its Also Has A Sequel Series Called "Vinicius and Tom: New Adventures in The USA". Cast *'Vinicius' (Voiced By Jeremy Shada): Vinicius Is The Upbeat Rio Olympic Mascot. He Is The Fusion Of All The Animals. He Has To Ability To Stretch His Limbs At Will. In Season 2, He Has New Powers Called Aura Body And Wing Manifestation. *'Tom' (Voiced By Zach Calison): Tom Is The Rio Paralympic Mascot. He Is The Fusion Of All The Plants. He Has The Abilty To Pull Objects Out His Head. In Season 5, He Gets Water Powers *'Vida' (Voiced By Lake Bell In Seasons 1-3 And Grace Rolak In Seasons 4-10): Vida Is The Sister Of Bela And Sol. In Season 3, She Has A Diffrent Outfit. She Is Often In To Glam. *'Bela' (Voiced By Mindy Kaling): Bela Is The Sister Of Vida And Sol Carioca. Bela Has A Smart Mind Like Tom But More Greater. *'Sol' (Voiced By Ariel Winter): Sol Is The Sister Of Vida And Bela. She Is Into Cute Things And Nurse Things. In Season 5, She Has A Diffrent Hairstyle. *'Ishi' (Voiced By Michela Dietz): Ishi Is The Friend Of Vida. She Is Into Techno And Pop Music. She Has Headphones That Has Glitter. *'Mayor Greenbut' (Voiced By Mel Brooks) : Mayor Greenbut Is The Mayor Of His City. Season 2 Characters *'Hannah' (Voiced By Selena Gomez): Hannah Is One Of The Brazilian Athletes. She Is Also A Singer At Times. *'Peri' (Voiced By Kristen Schaal): Peri Is A Little Girl That Likes To Do Gymnastics And Aerobatics. *'Larry' (Voiced By Nancy CartWright): Larry Is A Little Boy Thats Friends With Peri. He Is Into Soccer And Track And Field. *'Kenya' (Voiced By Tia Carrere) Kenya Is The Sister Of Kenyetta. She Is A Singer Like Hannah And Also Into Track And Field. *'Kenyetta' (Voiced By Genesis Rodriguiz): Kenyetta Is The Sister Of Kenya. She Is Also Into Aerobatics Like Peri. She Is Often Called Vinicius "Vini" Like The Others. Season 3 Characters *'Zowie' (Voiced By Amy Poehler): Zowie is a police officer of Brazil. Once she first meet Vinicius and Tom she though they were crooks and then she relished that they were the mascots of the rio 2016 Olympic Games. She has a tazor gun that she can use when she sees crooks and when anyone acts stupid around her. *'Typhoon' (Voiced By Zach Callison): Typhoon Is A Android That Was Built By Tom. Unlike Other Robots, He Can Swim In Water. He Sacrificed Himself In A Later Episode And Then Was Rebuilt In That Later Episode. *'Bishi' (Voiced By Ashleigh Ball) : Bishi Is The Sister Of Ishi. They Have A Band Called Ishi Bishi. Season 10 Characters *'Mãe Natureza' (Voiced By Susan Egan): Mae Natureza Is A Mentioned Character Thats The Mother Of Nature. She Appears In The Series Finale When She Gives Vinicius Some Of Her Powers. Series Villans *'Claudia Sabna' (Voiced By Donna Murphy): Claudia Sabna Is One Of The Main Villans Of The Series. She Has Fire Powers. She Has Her Sisters Sonata And Lopi With Her. She Was Later Destroyed In A Later Episode When Typhoon Sacrificed Himself To Save Brazil. *'Sonata Sabna' (Voiced By Jennifer Paz): Sonata Sabna Is Another One Of Main Villans Of The Series. She Has Water Powers. *'Lopi Sabna' (Voiced By Rebbeca Shoicet): Lopi Sabna Is The Third Main Villan In The Series. She Has Earth Powers. Her And Sonata Are Later Redeemed In The End Of Season 10. *'Sabna Monsters' (Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker): Sabna Monsters Are The Monsters That The Sabna Sisters Summoned. They Are Often Purified. Gallery Vinicius And Tom Adventures In Rio Logo.png|The Series Logo Check It 4.0-Next-Vinicius And Tom-Adventures In Rio.png|Vinicius Speaking To Ishi In CN Check It Next Bumper Fanmade CN VAT-AIR Screenshot-Please Don`t Die.png|Clemy Crying On Tom`s Wound In "Clemy The Little Oak Tree" Tvtropes ---- Swiss Army Tears- In "Sabnavasion Part 2" Sol Sacrificed Her Life To Save Her Friends. Vinicius, Upon Seeing A Close Friend Dead, Sheds A Tear On Her Cheek, Reviving Her. Also Happens In "Clemy The Little Oak Tree" When Tom Protected Clemy From Getting Cut Down, Luckily, When Tom Is At The Point Of Dying, Clemy Cries On His Wound, Healing It, Revealing Her Powers Were Activated Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:2017 television series debuts Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows